Church Knight
Description A well respected and powerful Superclass, with power close to some Ultraclasses, The Church Knight is a Super Class progressed from the Pit Fighter base class. It is a very versatile class with a much wider variety of moves compared to other classes. This class is very difficult to obtain as a solo player, it's recommended to devise a route and bring a friend. How to Obtain #Max out the Pit Fighter Base Class. #Obtain around 60 Grips worth of Chaotic. #Get the required amount of spear exp. (Approx. 24 ZScrooms to max, you may possibly be able to get away with exp from fighting for grips). #Talk to the sanctum spear located in the Yeti Cave in the Tundra, and pay 150 Silver per skill. It's best to have at least 450 Silver to get everything in one run, as the Yeti Cave can be a bit hard to get to. If you would like to see a video of someone obtaining Church Knight click here. Abilities Active The first purchase gives all passives, the second and third will give you one of the Actives randomly. * Impale - ' Impales the targeted player. giving them a cut on their chest which makes them take 10% - 20% more damage. This also gives a bleeding out effect and totally stops all health regeneration. (Especially useful against vampires!) * '''Light Piercer -' Launches three light projectiles in front of the user, dealing moderate damage for each one that hits their target. The projectiles stun for an extended period of time, giving you a chance to hit a full combo on your opponent. Their hitbox is larger than it may seem and the move thrives on lag. It is relatively loud and people may hear you from afar, choosing to log out due to your spoopiness or pursue and attack you. '''Passive All passives including the spear, armor, and training are received upon the first purchase of skills. * Church Knight Helmet -''' Gives you the Church Helmet. (1.3x HP) ' ' * 'Sanctum Spear - ' Grants the player the Sanctum Spear as well as Church Knight Armor. The player will be unable to buy any other weapons once they acquire the Sanctum Spear. If killed, they will spawn with the spear, and any enchants they had on it. * 'Spear Training - ' The spear gains a much faster attack pattern, as well as a new M2 attack, and a leap. Dodging directly before you use the M2 will not cause you to fly allowing you to use its massive AOE in close quarters. (This can be useful in a variety of situations; dodging large AoE attacks, chasing down opponents, or even just fleeing.)' Notes * Like the ''Dragon Knight class, spear classes requires a significant more xp than other classes, as superclass skills require 4 zombie scroom xp per skill on average, spear class requires 8 zombie scrooms per skill * If they somehow lose the spear, they can go back to the Yeti cave and talk to the Sanctum Spear to get it back. * Using the M2 attack can allow for increased speed, and can allow them to reach a doctor much faster if they have a broken leg. * A good way to get back to the Sanctum Spear with church knight is by spell climbing by either having tomeless or a tome, and they can make the way back with the spear if they have max climb. * Players cannot be disarmed with the Sanctum Spear. * Church Knight is widely recognized as possibly the most powerful super and due to that is the most used for any double super hybrid. A Church Knight necromancer or Church Knight Dragon Knight is a fearsome foe indeed.